


【铁虫/PWP】骑马的正确姿势教程

by CharmingU



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmingU/pseuds/CharmingU
Summary: *第一次写马震，因为觉得需要有Omega的分泌液润滑所以我填上了ABO设定……我cai爆了，从来没有看过马震（捂脸*雷者慎入！！！！！





	【铁虫/PWP】骑马的正确姿势教程

Tony跨上马鞍的时候，Peter站在草坪上昂着头看他。

其实Tony没打算在今天把Peter叫过来的，因为他确实需要在Stark庄园的后草坪上做很多事。例如绕着方圆几里的这片草坪加固一下四围的一层枞木栅栏，前几天的大风把它们很大的一部分都吹得七扭八歪。

然而Peter以自己从来没有参观过Stark庄园这样的理由强迫Tony把他带了过来。确实距离Stark庄园装修完毕才刚刚一个星期的时间，草坪四围的枞木栅栏还没有完全修整好，甚至有的地方还能看到野生动物们出没的痕迹。

以及Tony才刚刚置办了一匹马，他本来想打造一个马场供度假时期的休闲娱乐来享受。所以这也说得通他为什么还没有邀请Peter来参观这片草坪，因为他们没有足够的马来带着他们围着草坪转上一周。

但当Peter就这么仰着头看着他的时候，Tony从上向下俯视着他看得见Peter脸颊两侧细致的棱角。本来涌到喉头想要把Peter打发回房间的话被Tony猛地吞了下去，攥着缰绳的手微微一撇。

“可以教我怎么骑马吗？”男孩眨着眼睛看他。

Tony的身形正好挡住了背后的阳光，背着光Peter没能看清楚Tony脸上一闪而过的表情。短暂地顿了顿，他注意到坐在马鞍上的男人向后撤了撤身子。“摔下去会很疼的。”

显然Peter没把这句话当做什么提醒，从他突然靠近马身的动作就能看得出来。Peter抓上马鞍的那一刻，Tony本伸出手想拉他一把，而男孩看起来却动作很娴熟地把自己降落在Tony前面的位置，把头偏过来便给了Tony一个很得意的笑容。

“我摔过很多次，”Peter听起来居然有点骄傲的对他说，“但我还是不怎么会骑马。”最后一句似乎是有点没底气的小声呢喃。

马鞍并不太大，毕竟是一个人的马鞍如今盛放两个人的身体的确是拥挤了点，再加上身下的马也从来没有承受过两个成年男人的重量，突然被Peter跨坐上的脊背随着他身体的扭动开始左右摇晃起来。下一秒Peter猛地拽住缰绳的动作似乎又一次引得身下的马精神上的不安，开始焦躁走动的动作使背上的两个人都有点重心不稳。

Tony下意识用手臂勾住了Peter的身体，紧紧把Peter搂在怀里的动作把两个人的距离拉得很近。似乎是毋庸置疑的，那脖颈后的信息素腺体突然就与Tony的鼻尖仅仅隔了几毫米的样子。

扑鼻而来的那Omega味道似乎是猝不及防的，从Tony口中下意识舒出的一口气像是对刚刚吞进肺叶里那诱人Omega气味的感叹。后脖颈突然被吹拂的感受令Peter背后一阵不自在的酥麻，微微侧过头时发现Tony距离他居然那样近，下意识红了耳尖的反应竟有一种别样的吸引力。

“……我差点忘了你是Omega。”

不知道算不算什么偶然的暗示，两个人几乎肌肤相贴的距离对于这信息素混合的气味来说简直是一种勾引诱惑。脖颈后腺体突然被触碰的感受对于敏感的Omega来说似乎是一种致命的刺激，坐在马背上本来就有点紧张的Peter在感受到舌尖湿润那片皮肤后浑身便一个激灵。

一只手将Peter揽得很死，另一只手跨过Peter身侧拽住了缰绳，Tony显然把这样的姿势把握的很精妙。他可以感受到并不怎么锋利的齿尖轻轻摩擦着腺体表面的微薄皮肤，身体内突然高速涌动起的Omega热潮已经开始兴风作浪，Alpha的性暗示对于稚嫩的初生Omega来说简直露骨到不像话。

“我……自己也不太习惯，”Peter微微侧过头回应着身后的Tony，第一次和Alpha距离如此之近让他自己也有几分说不上来的紧张，甚至还夹杂着某些兴奋，他也说不太清，“您忘记了吗？分化的那天……您也在场。”

Tony当然记得。那是一个月前复仇者联盟的一次简单聚会，Tony在喝了几杯威士忌之后搂住Peter对他说的那句“别这样看我，你让我想他妈操你”可完全不是他的酒后醉言，因为他早就想警告Peter这个了——浅棕色甚至还带着某种要命氤氲的眸子似乎每一秒都撩拨着Tony心中的本能冲动。

然后他意外地从那男孩的脖颈处嗅到了Omega的气息。隐秘的，甚至一点都不怎么张扬的甜腻味道，扑进鼻腔里细品甚至有一种青涩的水果香气。

一直以来Tony和Peter的关系都很暧昧，这已经是众所周知了。那晚Tony在发现可能由于他们之间距离太近而导致了这个男孩分化以来的第一次发情，确实他有那么一刻想要犯罪，但他最后还是把Peter抬到了复仇者联盟总部那个他为Peter准备的个人房间。

那一晚他是靠着Tony为他寻找来的抑制剂过夜。之后他们好像就闭口不提这件事情，只是两个人的关系逐渐热化到如今Tony可以很自然地把他搂在怀里。

好像一个情人一样。

“我忘不了。”Tony贴着那脖颈的呢喃像是疯狂的挑逗，“你该不会以为我那天晚上真的醉了吧？”

显然左臂中的那个男孩身体僵硬了那么一秒，身下的马因为Tony手中缰绳的轻微拉拽走动十分缓慢，这倒给了他们之间言语交流的机会。

“那您把我当做什么呢，”两个人之间几秒钟的沉寂，Tony盯着Peter咬着下唇的侧脸发呆，下巴蹭在Peter的脖颈上缓慢移动，“……您知道我是Omega，然后——”

“我想办了你。”身后的男人很干脆地打断了他，而口中谈吐出的这样一句话也丝毫没有任何羞耻感，“……但我没想过会是什么时候，不过你今天算是主动送上来了。”

下一秒突然穿破信息素腺体的轻咬几乎是麻醉性的，刹那间失去任何言语能力的Peter几乎一个挺身便坐直在马鞍上，猛然冲破腺体的Alpha信息流疯狂地霸占了Peter后脑所有的理智细胞，那是生理上最具吸引力的本能反应，临时标记相对起来似乎已经足够令Omega目眩神迷。

不知道这算不算一个简单明了的表白，但这种明人不说暗话的风格好像确实蛮符合Tony Stark的。显然没有想到这个场合会以这样的方式被Tony的这一句话噎到无法回应，再加上脖颈后的Omega腺体突然被包裹上Alpha的味道，一时间无所适从的初生Omega身体几乎毫无防备地躁动了起来。

Tony很快把唇际抽离了Peter的脖颈，这个临时标记感受起来并没有太强烈，可能也算是Tony对他的一个简单试探。因为两个人前后坐着的缘故，Tony看不见Peter的脸，同时Peter那种背对着身后人的莫名警惕感此时对他来说也没那么重要了，Omega所处的本能反应开始令他逐渐惊惧。

这是他第二次在Tony面前发情了——比上次来的更快，几乎是猝不及防的。秋季尽管是隔了两条裤子Peter也发誓此刻从自己后穴溢出的潮湿已经可以穿透两条布料，从内而外通透出的某种要命空虚感令他下意识向后靠近了几分。

下一秒几乎是贴在他股缝间的某处僵硬令他瞬间浑身酥麻。仅仅是隔着衣物的触碰就足够让新生Omega失去理智，显然那隔着裤子坚硬起的器物在感受到Peter布料的潮湿之后也开始了本能反应，明显感受到那器物坚硬粗壮了几分的膨胀令Peter下意识将头撇向Tony的脸。

侧过身的转体在马背上行动并不怎么自如，当Peter吃力扭过头的时候，两个人下体的摩擦似乎变得深重了些。锁死在Peter胸前的左臂开始恶意地下滑，最后当那温热手掌覆盖在Peter也已经开始有所反应的鼓胀裆部时，Peter遇上了Tony的目光。

焦糖色的眸子里像是含着某种不可说的笑意，这一次Peter居然没觉得有多么的羞耻或者胆怯。

“……这太过分了，Peter。”身后的人有意无意用胯部摩擦着Peter已经可以打湿马鞍的潮湿，手掌中微微吃力捏动着Peter鼓胀下体的动作似乎是一种别样的刺激，“你知道这样下去我们会发生什么的吧？”

Peter没有直白回答他，但他已经完全从自己开始轻微蠕动的甬道内壁察觉到此刻自己该死的生理反应——属于Omega和Alpha最本能的性吸引，这也绝对是他们此刻意志都逃不掉的诱惑力。

尽管Peter算是未经人事的新生Omega，但关于Omega和Alpha之间的生理联结他早就有所耳闻。

“那……那我下去？”

这根本不算什么提议，甚至反抗都算不上。换句话说，现在的Peter根本也没想到反抗，这算是一个为他最后理智的最后一个小小的开脱，但显然毫无作用。像是为了配合自己这句话的内容，Peter微微把脚搭在Tony的脚背上将自己的身体勉强站了起来，似乎想要撅起屁股侧身跨下马的动作已经跃跃欲试。

显然这样站起来的姿势可以让Tony明显看到Peter已经湿透的下体，而左手突然攀上Peter腰间裤袋的动作几乎快如闪电。一个猛力的牵拉，当裤子完全被扯到大腿根部的时候，Peter重重地跌了下来，后穴猛地直接与马鞍接触的一次碰撞令发情的Omega下意识轻声叫了出来。

“没看见现在我们正在走吗？”感受到脊背上两个动作有点频繁的摇晃，胯下的马一声鸣叫加快了脚步，Tony一边用缰绳控制住前行方向，一边将Peter又一次拢进怀里，“……你现在下马会摔的很疼。”

“而且你真的……不想要吗？”

突然被释放出的阴茎因为足够坚硬以及失了束缚而弹跳出来，Tony把裤子拉下来的动作一气呵成，而下一秒突然贴在Peter暴露在外的后臀上几乎是火热的触感。这样毫无遮拦的身体接触可以让Peter轻易地感受到那器物的轮廓，他们这样一前一后的方向不能让Peter亲眼看到那个，但此刻他已经足够兴奋到失去控制力了。

Tony故意让他们贴得很紧，以至于身下的马每走一步他们都可以很轻易地在下身有一个紧密的摩擦。鼓胀的阴茎贴在Peter的股缝之间简直是要命的引诱，而来自Omega从甬道内部流散出的黏腻液体涂抹在马鞍上完全是淫荡的存在。

后穴处如同发疯般张合着的括约肌几乎已经可以完全暗示他此刻对那器物的渴望，而身体内那种说不上来的要命空虚感令Peter想要昏厥。他下意识朝身后那火热的坚硬靠近，甚至微微前倾的身体可以把后穴完全的面对给身后的Alpha。

最后Peter坐立难安。他扶着马鞍前部的把手向后缓缓磨蹭着，微微倾过头的姿势可以把他已经沁出汗珠的额角显露给Tony。

“那里好难受……”几乎是有点恐惧的，Peter最后将自己又一次贴在了Tony的下体前部手足无措，“Mr.Stark，我可能……”

“哪里？”贴在耳边的一声低喘将Peter耳后的一簇卷毛微微吹拂起来，“是这里吗？”

突然探入后穴的温热指尖如同点燃炮丝的火焰般燃烧，甬道突然得到物体充实的感觉令Peter下意识便颤抖一次。而两根手指似乎并不足够填满他的身体，用力吮吸着Tony指尖的内壁似乎有着无限贪婪的欲望。

他开始不安地扭动着身体，而Tony的另一只手将他固定地很死。似乎是怕他摔下马去，Tony把缰绳控制着也力道很到位，他们这样的前行速度像是故意给他们的前戏创造时间一样。

最后Peter彻底将他的身体瘫软在马背上，突然前倾抱住马鬓毛的动作像是无力之举。很不经意将后穴的入口暴露给Tony，Peter抱紧那马的脖颈之后偏过头去。

“别这样……”从Peter唇际流露出的轻吟几乎是无力的恳求，“里面……里面太难受了……”

双手突然抱住那臀部的力道比刚才大了很多，而此刻Tony暂时将缰绳放在了一边。此刻突然无比配合Tony的男孩甚至自己也挪动了起来，向后不经意的一瞥便看见那已经无比接近穴口的粗壮柱身，以及已经湿的一塌糊涂的马鞍，Peter猛地把脑袋转了回去。“上帝……这简直……Mr.Stark……”

后穴四围已经无比潮湿，努力从用力吮吸着他的甬道内抽出手指，Tony感觉他已经完全控制不住自己了。下一秒微微挺起身靠近那穴口的动作小心翼翼，而顶端缓慢被温热穴口包围的湿润与紧致几乎令他短暂窒息。

他从男孩身边又一次抓起了缰绳，在现在他们只差一寸距离那甬道就可以完全吞没他的关口。那挤压着穴口周围褶皱的感觉并不好受，Peter有那么一瞬间的冲动想要一坐到底，因为他真的已经受不了了，关于甬道深处某种要命的渴望吞噬感。

Tony用双腿在身下马的腹部两侧猛地一夹，突然一声悦耳的马啸几乎是撕裂耳膜的嚎声，下一秒狂奔起的速度让马背上的两人险些失了平衡，而Peter因为剧烈颠簸身体猛地下坐，瞬间插入甬道的阴茎被湿润体液包裹地无比紧致，而几乎完全通畅顶入那穴口的力道使Peter下一秒便用力跌在那马鞍上被插入最深处。

男孩的一声惊叫完全被马嘶声吞没，狂奔起的马背颠簸使马背上的两个人不得不靠的更近。随着一次次冲撞而摩擦着那甬道内壁的强烈刺激似乎可以把淫荡的肉体碰撞声发挥到极致，Tony可以清晰地感受到那甬道内壁因为紧张而把他的阴茎吸吮得即将发狂。浓重的Omega味道几乎是笼罩着整个肺叶的，而那后穴将他整根吞没的样子完全可以将视觉冲击感上升到顶点。

“太……深了……”

Peter的喘息声完全随着那马背的颠簸而起伏，Tony把他一字一顿的模糊字眼听得无比清晰。他知道这对于从来没有做过爱的Peter来说可能太过激烈，但这似乎也不是他们两个人能控制的。当马的冲刺速度开始减慢的时候，Tony又一次抽动了缰绳。

也就是他根本没有理会Peter的颤抖声线。说不上来你是什么感觉，生理本能驱使Peter必须一次又一次靠近那个巨物，体内反复吞没那粗壮的感受简直令他爽到流泪，视线被生理泪水蒙蔽的氤氲把他眼前的一切都挂上迷雾，浑身上下遗留下来的感觉似乎只有体内被饱满充实着的满足感。

……以及更深处的某种悸动，那是他从来没有感受过的。

此刻的Peter已经完全趴在马的鬓毛上瘫软下去，这样的姿势是带着危险但此刻又好像很安全的，因为Tony的阴茎将他们两个紧紧黏连在一起。甬道内嫩肉被用力顶开又撤出的感觉将他吞噬，包括那冲入体内的Alpha气息，身后男人顶撞他的力道随着马身奔跑速度的加快变得一次比一次更加精准。

“你怎么能这么湿？”马蹄击打在草地上的声响伴随着身后男人贴在耳边的轻喘，生理泪水顺着眼眶被颠簸至大腿内侧，好像Peter在听到这句挑逗之后小腹的酥麻便意味着那温热液体将涌溢更多，“你就这么想吞下它吗？”

指尖突然刻在后臀上的力道压得很深，身前的男孩下一秒流露出一声绵长的轻喘。Tony用食指在Peter的两个臀瓣之上留下了两个绵长的红色印记，指印卡在那白皙甚至还带着些许弹性的臀瓣上竟然有一种奇妙的快感。

“里面……那里……”

Peter越来越能感受到那个了。有什么在他的体内做好了某种准备，像是生理上自然做出的反应一样，在一次接一次的撞击之下似乎那甬道变得更加湿润，以及逐渐向最深处吮吸的力度好像是渴望一次最深冲撞一样。

当马蹄的奔跑速度开始缓慢的时候，Tony的冲撞速度也逐渐下降，但他显然不是因为这个才慢下来。冲破Peter头脑理智的那欲望的渴求已经急迫到极点，甚至身体开始努力吞噬那阴茎的动作开始越来越明显。

“……你想让我标记你吗？”

好像这是他们今天最严肃的一句话，算是在激烈运动之中抽身出来的理智，而身后的男人突然压低声向的一句询问似乎让即将达到高潮的Peter有一瞬间的愣怔。

他知道标记意味着什么，然而对于Tony Stark他认为没什么权衡利弊的必要。此刻他们奔跑的速度已经变慢了许多，好像他们的运动也暂时停止了那么几秒钟的时间。

最后Peter用力将自己的身体坐了下去，突然冲破宫颈口如同撕裂般的力道将那阴茎顶端蛮力撞入腔内，下一秒膨胀起的那尖端用几乎来不及反应的速度将两个人的身体卡到最贴合的程度。

Peter下意识的一声隐忍呻吟将这一次顶撞卡到最深，而下一秒涌入宫腔内的温热液体瞬间像喷洒走了他身体中的最后一份力气。空气中Alpha和Omega混杂在一起的信息素气味几乎是蒙蔽理智的，刹那间Tony将他紧紧地环抱在怀里让他们两个人靠得最近。

当胯下的马彻底停下来的时候，两个人的呼吸仍然起伏到几乎发不出什么声音。Tony的胸膛贴在Peter已经湿透了的脊背上，包括那仍然存留在甬道的阴茎将那内壁上的湿润享受到极致，几分钟前那男孩用力吸吮他阴茎的力量此刻已经松弛下来，可能因为他们都有所放松的缘故，精液与Peter本身的分泌液一起顺着他的大腿根部流溢出来。

“哈……”最后是Peter先开口，Tony把他抱得很紧，“怎么停下了？”

Tony从Peter的脊背上抬起头，侧过脸看向Peter的时候发觉他的脸颊已经完全被泪水打湿。下意识伸出刚才在Peter臀瓣上掐出红色印记的手在那柔软的脸颊上笼络一把，随后突然笑出了声。

“你还想继续？”语气中还有一丝喘息，Tony压低了声音问他。

发觉Tony侧过身注视着他，Peter飞快瞟了他一眼之后转过了头。“我说……马怎么停下了。”

甬道内存留着的阴茎似乎有意无意上挑磨蹭了一次Peter体内的敏感点，下一秒Peter又一次绷紧了身体坐了起来：“你也不想想刚才你坐下来的那一下——我都有点承受不住，Parker。你辣透了。”

浑身上下因为这样暗喻满满的对话而打了个激灵，Peter躲开他的目光之后看着侧面的草坪皱了皱眉。“我还是没学会怎么骑马。”语气里带着欢爱后的疲惫以及略显无奈的失落。

“我们的机会多得是，”显然身后的男人并没把这个当成什么大问题，“我手把手教你的话不就学的更快？”

Peter完全质疑地扭过了头，迎上身后似乎深邃但又噙着笑意的目光。

“……在一匹马上教我吗？”

Tony顿了顿，随后像是很自然地眨了眨眼睛。

“不然呢？”轻轻顶胯将甬道内还卡着的阴茎调整了深度，“你不同意吗？”

Peter总觉得他们不应该再折磨身下的这匹马了。


End file.
